Please Come Back Home
by LittleJeevas
Summary: Mello is a hard ass and knows nothing will hurt him. He has a sturdy life as far as he knows. When Matt disappears without any trace, Mello falls apart. He is broken. He must find him. Yaoi in up coming chapters. Violence, Language, Depression, Angst.
1. Gone

_"Mello, we should go to bed, its already four in the morning," Matt protested, half asleep._

_Mello, not acknowledging the presence of the uneven voice, continued with his work which he was almost done with._

_"Matt, a few more minutes you impatient bastard," Mello hissed. He didn't mean to be aggressive, but Matt accepted it as love instead of hate. Matt knew this would get him in trouble, but he turned off the light in the tattered old living room they shared, and tipped the lap top currently being worked on by the blonde, closed with his finger._

_Mello just looked at him. Matt was expecting a slap, punch and a knee in the gut and flinched a little. Mello still looking at him, got up from the couch and walked back down the hall, passing the red head. Matt was confused. He let it go and followed his best friend. He entered his room to find Mello taking off his boots and laying down. Matt liked when Mello laid with him, it kept the nightmares away. Not to mention, he liked to cuddle._

_Matt laid down on the other side of the bed and rested his head on the shared pillow almost falling asleep instantly. Mello, joining him not long after, looked at the lingering boy next to him. He looked so.. carefree and.. beautiful. Angelic. Mello thought about Matt. He thought about when he bought him chocolate. When he would do things like make him go to sleep knowing he hadn't in the passed few days. When he would let Mello be Mello, letting him swear and hit him and ordering him around. He thought about how Matt kept him sane._

_"Matt, you're my lifeline." Mello was trying his hardest not to cry. He had no reason to do so but in this case, his red headed soul mate was almost asleep and didn't have much conscious time left. Mello gazed upon the beautiful boy he called his best friend as he slowly drifted to sleep._

_"As you are mine, Mello," Matt said with his last breath awake. _

_Mello peeled off the goggles that were plastered to the boy's face. As they lay on the single bed in Matt's room, Mello thought that nothing should interrupt the still air besides the even breathing the sleeping body next to him. Mello thought that everything was at it should be._

_As his eyes slowly drifted closed, Mello caught one last glimpse of the angelic being he shared a pillow with. He slept..._

There was dent in the couch as the leather coated blonde lifted himself up. Thoughts of the man Mello spent his whole life with were reeling through his head. The kitchen was bleak and empty. _He_ always did the food shopping.

In his lingering depression, Mello took out Matts goggles out of his pocket. He looked at the calendar and said out loud, "_Happy Birthday Matt.." _he was trying his hardest not to fall apart with the idea that Matt was away, that he was alone, that he has been hurt, or worse, dead. He slammed his fists on the wood table before collapsing to the floor. An explosion of sobs left his face. He couldn't handle this. He curled up on the floor and clutched his middle, thinking it would somehow make Matt return and would keep himself together. It would make all the pain leave his body. "Whered you go Matt?" He sobbed to himself.

The destroyed blonde laid there on the hard wood floor of the kitchen for he doesn't know how long. He cradled the missing man's goggles as he fell asleep.

It's been forever since he slept soundly through the night. He hasn't had a dream, just nightmares. It's as if his mind was trying to figure out why the one thing keeping it in check has left. Why it was slowing falling apart at the seams.

Mello didn't think he sinned bad enough for his lifeline to be taken away from him.

It's been about four months since Matt disappeared. Mysteriously, the night it happened, Mello hadn't even woken up. At first he thought that he went out for some cigarettes or maybe a smoke or something. Then when he didn't come back by night fall, Mello started to panic. He decided that he wasn't going to worry. Matt was a big boy. He went on with work in the middle of the night. Two days after Matt vanished, Mello realized something was leave a note. Mello searched and searched and found no nothing. He couldn't believe it.

Mello found it strange and unsteadying when he realized something else. Matt had left every single gaming device he had ever owned inside their apartment. Not to mention, he left his goggles on the nightstand. When coming to this revelation, Mello knew immediately something had gone terribly wrong. This was horrible.

His Matt was gone.


	2. Save Me

Chapter two..

Mello awoke with a bleeding hand. He hadn't realized that he had been gripping Matt's goggles tight enough to break skin. It's not like he felt it. The only thing he was worried about were the condition of the precious eyewear. They were fine, just red.

He sat up and looked around. Mello ran out of things to do, things to think, he was lost.

The silence was unbearable. This wasn't normal.

Mello rose and walked to the window. He stared down to the downtown street below his window. There were cars going this way and that. The street lights were on and the sky was dark, it was night already. Mello thought about what to do about Matt. He glanced at the goggles and the unused game systems still gripped to the tv by millions of cords. He felt a few tears roll down his scarred cheek. He let them fall. Mello sat on the windowsill looking around the dark apartment. It was too quiet.

To his surprise, the silence was broken by a slight knock at the door. Mello sat there. In shock, no one ever visited him. He had a sliver of hope as to the chances of the visiter being his missing Matt. But that slowly faded. The blonde didn't want to be disappointed when he found out the truth. He crossed over to the other room and placed his hand on the door knob. Not sure on whether or not to open the door, he hesitated.

"Fuck it," he thought to himself. Mello opened the door and saw no one. Had he waited that long that they would really walk away? He stuck his head out the door and looked both ways. It must have been really important because Mello had no friends to visit him and it was in the middle of the night. But standing there was just air. He just hovered in the door way, unsure of what to do.

A breeze blew past him causing the blonde statue to shiver. With that he shut the door and walked back inside.

"Bastards.." he whispered to himself.

Making his way back to his previous perch, he noticed a change in the room. Though very slight, the difference in scenery gave Mello an uneasy feeling. Stepping across the hard wood, he scanned the walls and floors. He figured it out. The window he was just sitting at which was previously closed, was open..

The blonde froze. How had this happened? But the better question was, why was there an envelope labeled 'M' on the front, sitting in his spot? Mello picked up the package which was not heavy at all. He thought for a split second that this was from Matt. "_Maybe he's telling me where he is!" _Mello thought to himself.

With this hope, he ripped it open to see it's contents. What he found inside was not from Matt. In fact, his first reaction caused him to gag while dropping the envelope, stumbling backward a little. Inside the package was a picture. No note, nothing. One picture. A picture of Matt, so brutally beaten, the evidence being all around his body. The poor red head was covered in a wave of blood revealing bruises, and cuts. (No he isn't naked. Clothes are cut.)

Mello sat down on the cold couch, staring at the picture. He stared at his Matty. The helpless boy who seemed to be dead.. Mello's heart stopped for a few seconds. He couldn't breathe. Matt. He couldn't believe this. He covered his mouth unable to scream or cry or even speak. He was numb.

Mello turned over the picture to find a sentence. This sentence read "He isn't dead. Find him before we change that." Mello thought for a second. How could he think though. This was saying that if he doesn't find Matt soon, he'll be... He couldn't bring himself to even think it. Then suddenly a tornado of hatred spun into his mind. He was blind with fury. He finally knew what happened to Matt. He knew he had to get him back. He wasted no time either. Mello grabbed his red jacket, a chocolate bar and his gun which he stuffed in his crotch, and left.

"Ill get you back Matt, don't worry." He couldn't cry anymore, anger replaced any hint of sadness. He left it all back at the apartment as he strutted out into the dark world.

Matt woke up with glazed eyes. He glanced around at the room he was laying in. The red head couldn't move. He could barely breath, let alone sit up. A sharp pain in his side caused him to lay back down instantly.

The dark room he was in was very cold. It looked like a dungeon actually. There was no furniture in this room besides a wooden chair in the back corner, no windows, there was an overhead light but the bulb was almost dead. That being said, Matt couldn't see anything.

He could never see anything. He never saw anyone. He almost wondered if he had really been kidnapped because he never saw a soul, but this was only because anytime the sick bastards doing this to him always would blind fold him before they would do anything.

Matt laid his head down on the damp, cold floor. He thought about Mello. He wondered if Mello would ever find him, if anyone would ever find him. Before he was dead at least. He closed his eyes and winced in the process. The gamer's eyes had been so badly bruised it was almost not possible to open them.

Almost drifting back to an empty sleep, he was interrupted by a loud smack on the metal door, causing him to jump. He knew it was happening again. Matt pretended to be asleep just so they wouldn't talk to him.

"The kid's still sleeping, what should we do?" Matt shivered as he heard footsteps walk in. There was a burley voice coming from behind him, followed by a higher pitched yet more threatening voice. "Blind fold him. I already sent Rallo to deliver the picture to that douche bag. We have to keep our promise, if little Mello Yellow doesn't get here in time, his precious Matty just might be broken beyond repair."

Despite the pain, Matt shot his eyes open. Mello. He was coming. He knew he would figure out where he was. He prayed to anyone that Mello would find him before.. He shuddered.. Before he was broken beyond repair..

The thick, burley man tied a blindfold around Matt's eyes. He winced at the pain. He was not the gentlest of men. Before he finished a thought, Matt heard the high pitched voice again saying "Go at him, just don't kill him yet." Then suddenly he heard the door slam and felt a nasty punch in the gut. He couldn't breathe. His stomach was just starting to feel better too. "Wake up gamer, you're too lazy." a voice said as he was being lifted off the ground by his shirt. (**AN : This is really hard to write without crying. I'm sorry Matty. );) **His limp body hung a few inches off the ground while he felt a hard blunt object hit him in the back. He yelped a little. He hoped desperately that the men doing this to him hadn't heard that, but they did.

"Aw, did that hurt? I think you play too many video games, you're skin and bones. I think we have to toughen you up," said an unknown voice as he felt another hard blow to his gut. Matt was dropped to the floor. He sat up and propped himself up on one arm, but he fell back down after his elbow was hit with the bat. His head slammed on the ground as he fell backwards. Matt screamed in pain. He physically wouldn't be able to take much more of this.

The two men laughed and started to kick him on both sides. He felt a hard boot to his face, and started to cough up blood. Matt heard barely the two men walk away after they pulled off his blind fold. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move, the only light he saw was from the door as he watched his beaters walk away. His only thought as he became unconscious was that he wouldn't be walking out that door soon with Mello.

"I know you'll find me," he managed to choke out to himself, trying to keep positive for his health. For Mello.

Mello..


	3. Ignorance

Boots hit the pavement as Mello walked purposefully away from their apartment. He was going to find Matt no matter what he did. But he needed help. He had to go to the place he hadn't been to in years. As well as a place he never wanted to go back to.

The Mafia.

Blocks away in an unknown alley was where his motorcycle was taking refuge. Without hesitation, Mello put the key in the ignition and in seconds he was speeding down the empty road in the direction of the hell hole.

Without wearing a helmet, people stared at him. At this point he didn't care.

An abandoned black brick building lay in his sights. The mafia had the best trackers, hit men and thieves he had ever known of. If anyone was going to help him find Matt, it would be the people here.

The blonde cringed as he stepped foot in the dreaded building. Shocked faces gazed at him in wonderment. The men still there from Mello's time never thought they'd see his scarred face again.

"Mello! I knew you'd return, you're always welcome. What brings you back?" said one named Rod. Mello couldn't speak at first. Horrible memories flooded back almost all at once. He couldn't think for a moment. He lifted a hand to his left cheek.

"Mello?" Rod wondered was his problem was.

The blonde stopped reminiscing long enough to remember his purpose.

Choking back tears, he managed to spit out "Matt's gone.. I need your help finding him.."

Without wait, Rod immediately responded. "What do you mean he's gone? Like he ran away, kidnapped? What?" Rod had been close to Matt. He knew him quite well so Mello wasn't surprised to find Rod a little upset.

"I don't exactly know what happened because it happened at night and I was sleeping, but I fell asleep next to him and when I woke up, he was gone. Matts been missing for about four months.." he tried his hardest not to think of that horrendous picture he received not long before.

"Of course we'll help you. Out of all of us, Matt should have been the last one to have been hurt." In the back corner, there were two men Mello had not noticed. A tall, burley man, and a slightly shorter, thinner man. They were perched next to a large metal door..

Mello looked down. He was about to break. He hadn't been this strong since.. 4 months ago. He didn't want to stay there long. He turned back to the door. During this time, Rod glanced back at the two suspicious looking men, giving them a look. He mouthed "Make him see who's here." The men did as they were told.

Quietly they opened the large metal door to find a sleeping Matt. He was kicked awake as the door slammed. A one way window was located directly next to the door. The two usual beaters lifted up a whimpering red head and forced him to look through the unblind window.

"Look who's here! He has no idea that the one he is searching for isn't even within fifty feet of him, poor baby," the burley man stated. Matt's mouth was covered he found out when he tried to scream Mello's name. The tortured boy felt tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared at who he'd been longing to see for who knows how long.

All of a sudden, Matt felt a large fist pierce his empty stomach. He gasped without making any noise. He prayed that they'd hit him hard enough to make him wail loud enough for his blonde savior to hear him. He felt another hit to the gut and he still wasn't making any noise. Matt couldn't control his wild sobs as the punches kept coming, as he continued to stare at Mello. He tried to get his face free so he could scream but the burley man had a vice grip around his mouth. Matt sobbed Mello's name anyway.

He was getting light headed as he continued to cry. Matt felt a bat hit the back of his thighs then again to his upper back. He was dropped to the ground and curled up right away. He just wanted the men to leave. Surprisingly they did after making a remark.

"Dont expect to see him again.. You're gonna die soon anyway. " Matt fell unconscious with this news. In his little ball on the cold floor, he began to weep in his sleep.

Mello heard the door slam behind him and glanced backwards.

"I won't be staying here. I will lead this search from my apartment, I will occasionally come down here to relay news to your men. Matt is our number one priority as of right now. Forget that, and I'll have you know I still know how to use this gun." with that, he pulled the gun out of his crotch and spun it around his finger. Some of the men in the warehouse looked ghostly.

They nodded.

"Good. I'll be back soon." Mello opened the door and walked into the night once more.

Mello crashed onto the dull couch the moment he got to his apartment. He dug his face into the cushion and just laid there.

He'd been swallowed with anger, depression, fear and hatred and he was drowning. He needed to save Matt. Mello wouldn't be able to live with himself if he let Matt die. I hurried his face deeper into the couch.

"Help me Matt," If Matt were here he'd be rejoicing. Mello never asked for help. This made him giggle. Thinking of the skinny red head and all the comments he's made about Mello being invincible and how he needed no one, Mello knew Matt was wrong. He'd always been wrong. Mello needed Matt. He didn't want to admit it ever but he did. He needed Matt more then he needed anything ever. He often thought this in his head, too proud to say it out loud. Even to Matt.

Mello flipped to his back. All of the adrenalin that possessed him moments earlier was now gone. He was sick of feeling like an empty pice of shit. Mello hadn't been cheered up about anything since Matt's disappearance.

He reluctantly shuffled to the bathroom. The small yellow-blue tinted room was bright against his tattered eyes. Mello looked in the mirror. His eyes. The weren't the vivid blue that Matt loved so much. They turned a sad shade of gray. Dull. The bags beneath his dull eyes were becoming increasingly larger. The blonde could count the days he hadn't slept. He knew he'd be getting even less now.

His face was worn. Mello noticed that he grew paler as the days grew longer. It was dry and stressed. His hair was matted and dull like his eyes. Mello hated every bit of this.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Without hesitation, he wrapped his hand around a full bottle of vodka hidden in a cabinet.

Mello decided that at this point it was best just to drink his damned problems away until he passed out.

He stood in the dull light of the kitchen, staring off into space. Mello darted off into the other direction, retrieving sound eliminating headphones and Matt's iPod. He laid down in the small kitchen and played Matt's favorite song (Hands Held High by Linkin Park) as he drank himself drunk and passed out cold right on the kitchen floor.

**AN: So, sorry the past chapters are so short. Ill try and make them longer ^w^**

**Cash: "And who the hell invited Near?"**

**Haha sorry, A-con memory. ^-^ I cosplayed Matt. :3**

**Review:D pleaseee. I'm gonna update soon. I have allllll weekend :}**


	4. Useless

**Herro :] I didn't really know when to do the warehouse/Mello's revelation so I decided to do it naio. :p Anywayyy, I will be updating soon. Quite soon. And im not sure how long this story is gonna be because I kinda rushed things along a little. . oh well... No yelling.. Maybe.. Shut up.. Just read.**

**Oh and it makes things more intense if you read this while listening to the following songs: Youre gonna go far kid by Offspring, Hands Held High by Linkin Park, and Where'd You Go by Fort Minor (Where'd You Go also works with the whole story). And obviously I own none of those songs and none of these characters. Okay naowww read. :]**

Chapter four..

_It was morning. Mello opened his tired eyes. The soft bed around him reminded him where he was. The searing pain residing on his left cheek reminded him what he did only days ago. He turned to his right to find a sleeping body hidden under covers. The auburn hair of the boy was only visible._

_Mello remembered who saved him._

_He reached to remove the blanket from Matt's face only to find it covered in bruises. Eyes swollen and lips scabbed, Mello was stunned. He was afraid to touch him. He had to know. Mello shook the still figure. _

_"Matt?... Matt?" Mello was recklessly trying to wake up the lifeless body._

_"How had this happened? What happened Matty?" Mello cried. He rolled Matt over onto his back, only to find him breathless._

Mello shot straight up. He couldn't take any more of these nightmares.

He looked around, realizing that his plan to drink away the pain hadn't worked. He wasn't even safe in his sleep anymore. The cold floor made a terrible bed.

The kitchen floor was wet. Mello fell asleep with an almost empty bottle of vodka in his hand. It spilled. He noticed the faint music that had been blowing into his ears for the past three hours. He carefully picked up Matt's iPod and set it on the table.

Mello had no idea where to start with his search. The lost boy walked into the living room and took his place on the dented couch. He noticed the picture on the floor by the window. Reluctantly, he picked it up. With every look, it got worse and worse. He felt worse and worse.

In the picture, Matt laid on his side. The angle of the camera was low to the ground so he saw Matt straight forward. He also saw the wall behind him. He saw a large window.. And a large metal door..

Mello hadn't thought about this for too long. That door was distinct. That window matched that door. The door was slightly tipped open. He saw the outside. He saw the fucking warehouse he was in not even a fucking day ago.

Without thinking, Mello stood up. He walked back to the hall closet. In a drawer on the floor, there laid three packs of pistol bullets and two packs of revolver bullets. He grabbed all five. The soon to be assassin stood up and shut the closet door.

Mello went to the kitchen and drank the rest of the vodka, tossing the bottle out the window. He grasped a picture of Matt. A nice picture. A picture that didn't make him look dead. He looked at it for a moment.

"You'll be okay Matt. I'll blow them into fractions for you."

He carefully put the innocent picture in his pocket. After that, he shoved the horrible version the the previous picture inside his pocket as well.

_"Save me Mello," _

"Matt?" Mello had heard Matt's voice for the the first time. Albeit was in his head, but it was still something. Encouragement. He could do this.

"_Come get me Mello."_

"Im coming Matt, I'm coming."

_"I love you Mello." _

_"_I love you too Matt."

Mello stood by the door, ready to leave. He was scared. For the first time, he was scared that he might die and leave Matt to get beaten to death. That couldn't happen. He wouldn't let it. He and Matt would live and every single bastard in that fucking place would die.

That thought made Mello smile. He was gonna get his Matt back.

The blonde walked swiftly outside and to his motorcycle. Again no helmet and no care. He sped down the street, anxious and nervous about what he was going to do next.

"_Hurry Mello, hurry."_

_"_I'll be there soon Matt."

_"Good, because I'm sore."_

"I know Matt."

Mello arrived at the warehouse and without hesitation, he slammed the door open. No one looked.

"All you fuckers better tell me what the fuck is going on," Mello said taking the safety off his pistol.

"What are you talking about Mello?" Rod asked.

"Dont play dipshit with me you asshole." Mello wasn't about to be played a fool.

"Next time you take a picture of a fucking hostage, make sure the background doesn't show you idiots!" Mello hissed as he flicked the horrid picture onto the ground.

"I know that Matt is in that fucking room right there!" He pointed to the metal door with a window right next to it. He started to walk forward but stopped when he heard a scream. Stopped right in his tracks.

"Thats Matt... What are you doing to him?" Mello shuddered and turned back to Rod, expecting an answer. The Mafia boss said nothing.

"Why did you take him?"

"..."

"Fucking answer me!" He was fed up and pointed his gun at Rod.

He didn't care anymore. Mello walked over to the metal door and tugged on it. He heard hard smacks and cracks coming from inside the room. No one around him tried to stop him. He wondered why.

"Mello.." Rod had spoken.

"I advise you not going inside. Make one move to and I will signal through that window and my men will kill Matt."

"You bastard. Why are you doing this?"

Rod didn't answer. Again. Mello heard more whacks coming from inside the room. He couldn't take it.

"Matt! I'm here!" Mello yelled through the door reaching for the handle. Something stopped him from opening the door.

He heard a gunshot. He knew it, Mello knew it. Matt was dead now. Though there were two things wrong with the gunshot.

It came from behind him, not the room. And the bullet fired went straight into his upper arm. Why hadn't he felt anything? Mello felt his arm. He was bleeding.

He turned around and stared at Rod, holding up a smoking gun. He stared at the blonde man who looked like a child not getting what they want, and not knowing why.

Mello walked forward, moving his arm slightly and cringed.

"You're not taking Matt."

"Why the fuck not?" Mello was a bomb waiting to go off. But he suddenly felt another pressure in his foot. He collapsed. Something came over him. Something that made Mello feel useless.

Mello gasped a little. He couldn't do this. Not now. He had to come back. With back up.

"_Mello, you're hurt. But you have to save me. You promised you would."_

"Matt, I know, I'm sorry. I'll be back, soon. I promise. You and I will live and everyone here will die," he thought. He would never say that out loud. He knew that if he walked away now, no one would do anything. They didn't want him dead. He knew that much.

As for the reason they were keeping Matt alive was a mystery to him. He needed to figure this out. He needed time to prepare.

Mello heard the large door behind him slam. At least Matt wasn't being beaten at the moment. He felt hollow as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Im so sorry Matt," he whispered under his breath. He felt tears roll down his cheeks as he limped out. Nothing was said by either party. Both knowing that they'd meet again in the near future. Precisely the Mafia's plan.

Mello, laying down in a field not far from the warehouse, imagined Matt just laying there, helpless in that room. He couldn't take it.

"I hate to think this, but this is the only way I'm going to get my Matt." The blonde mustered up enough strength and got out his phone. He dialed very slowly, rather unsure of his decision.

He hung up.

"I can't do that. I can't give up that easily. _But it's for Matt. Matt would understand. _But I'm showing so much weakness. _Matt is almost dead, forget fucking weakness, forget fucking pride, forget your fucking inferiority complex and just make the god damned call you bastard! _I have to call.."

He opened the phone once more.

"For Matt.." he thought. Mello dialed without hesitation. The waiting tone angered him but a voice soon made itself known.

"Hello?"

"Hello Near.."

**AN: So, Mello decides to call dreaded Near. I felt bad writing this because Mello feels so useless in the warehouse. Yah knowwwww cuz Matt is kinda right there and he can't do a thinggg. D: but CLIFFHANGER anyway ^w^ **

**Cash: Mello, you're making progress with your inferiority complex, don't worry, I'm worse. :p**

**Mello: Fuck off. No one is worse then me._**

**Cash: I stand corrected.. -_-**

**Mello: Exactly.**

**Imma update soon. I'm gonna write more tomorrow. So keep a lookout :D **

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEWREVIEW(^-\^)... Its Mello.. Hahahaha.**


End file.
